A quantum dot, also known as semiconductor nanocrystal, is a novel kind of a semiconductor nanomaterial having a size of 1 nm to 10 nm. The quantum size effect and the dielectric confinement effect enable the quantum dot to have unique photoluminescence (PL) and electroluminescence (EL) property. As compared with traditional organic fluorescent dyes, the quantum dot has excellent optical properties, such as high quantum yield, high photochemical stability (i.e., being difficult to be photo-degraded), wide excitation spectrum, narrow emission spectrum, high color purity, light in different colors adjusted by controlling the quantum dot size. As a result, applications of the quantum dot in display, lighting, solar cell, biological markers and other fields have become research hotspots worldwide.
In the field of display technology, the quantum dot has advantages of wide color gamut, high brightness and low energy consumption (or high quantum efficiency). However, a method for forming a quantum dot pattern is one of difficulties which need to be solved urgently at present. Current methods for forming a film with quantum dots arranged in an array manner mainly include printing method such as transfer printing and micro-contact printing. However, the printing method for forming the film with quantum dots has disadvantages of: exutive quantum dots, inaccuracy of transferring a template pattern to a substrate, low resolution (at a level of 100 microns), pattern changes caused by ink diffusion, and difficulties in achieving large-scale production, etc.